Colette's Secret Twin
by CurvedYellowFruit
Summary: What if Colette had a twin, but was sent to another world? Here is just one of the possibilities! Here, we follow Dana's life, as she lives a normal life, until her father buys her a new game. What will happen? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1 Dana is home

Hey guys! First ToS fanfic here, but I've completed the game a few times, so that's one thing I'm good at! Please, do read and review! Feedback is ALWAYS welcome!

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN THE MADE-UP CHARACTERS AND THE FANFIC!_**

**Chapter 1 - Dana is home**

**Dana's POV**

Another day, another game. That USED to be my motto. But, ever since I started playing this game called Tales of Symphonia, my life changed. I'd always been a video game lover, so I had no friends. All I had were my consoles for company. I only get games for 1 person though, until Dad got me Tales of Symphonia.

"Dana, I've got a cool present for you!" he said, using his 'Try to get her to make friends' voice.  
"I hope the 'cool present' isn't another item that can only be used with friends." I sighed, pausing my game to go to him.  
"Oh, not this time. I'm sure you'll love it!" he said, smiling, while holding a box. By the look of it, it looked like a Gamecube game.  
"Oooh, gimme gimme gimme!!!" I shout, running over towards him.  
"Here. It looks really fun." he smiled.

And ever since, I've been playing it. It's been a year, and I'd completed it about 50 times. But it still wasn't boring. In fact, it got more exciting.

But one night, I sat in the garden, looking up at the stars. A shooting star shot past, meaning I could make a wish. What could I have wished for? Money? Friends? Fame? In the end, I chose friends.

But I never knew it would turn into this.

I went back inside, planning on playing ToS for an hour. But, where my Gamecube used to be, there was a strange machine, with a note on it. It said "Play me". I pressed the 'On' button, thinking of the worst case scenario. Suddenly, my TV switched on, with a familiar face inside. Yuan. But why was he in my TV screen? And what was with the look on his face? he looked....kinda sad.

"Chosen, we have no time. Are you ready to come back to Sylvarant?" Yuan asked, looking like he was panicking.  
"Chosen? Come BACK to Sylvarant? What is this?" I shouted, shocked at what he said.  
"Look, I'm sorry, but if your 'father' hasn't told you what happened, then you cant know until we meet face to face. Now, do you wish to come to Sylvarant, back home to your sister?" his expression softened, looking a bit sad still.  
"Alright. I will come. Just let me-" I was cut off, as the world turned black.

**Colette POV**

Today is the day. My twin is comming home! I've missed her! It's been 10 years since she was back in Iselia. Apparently, this is the first time we had twin chosens. My sister Dana and I will save the world from the Desins and mana shortage. But, it will come at a dear price...but I can handle it! Dana and I will make it! We will save Sylvarant, so the world will be at peace, at last. But, I will never see the new Sylvarant. Oh, why am I thinking about that now? Dana is home!

"D-Dana? Please, tell me it's you!" I smile, fighting back tears.  
"Shh, Colette, it's alright. She will be fine. It's really her. But, the travel home seems to have exausted her. Let's leave her for a bit, ok?" Grandmother explains, making sure Dana is alright.  
"Alright. I'm going to go see Lloyd! He will be happy to know that-"  
"No, Colette. You are not allowed outside the village. You know that Desians could kill you at any time." Grandmother frowns.  
"But, he could be in the village. I'm gonna go look. I will be back soon!" I run out the door, smiling that Dana is home.

Finally, it's been 10 years. It's out 16th birthday soon, and I want to celebrate that together. Dana is back!

* * *

That's it for Chapter 1. Please, do review. Otherwise, the fanfics I write can't get better. Until next time, guys!


	2. Chapter 2 Run from the Ruin Maniac

Yes, it's time for Chapter 2! Not long since the last one, hm? Well, I'm on a roll, so it will keep going till I get writer's block. Writer's block is really annoying... But enough of that, onto the story!

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN THE MADE-UP CHARACTERS AND THE FANFIC!_**

**Chapter 2 - Run from the Ruin Maniac**

**Dana's POV**

What happened? Oh, I remember! I went into my room, then...Yuan! That must have been a dream! Of course! I'll just get up now, and get some cereal. I open my eyes, only to find myself in a strangely familiar room. There was a little bedside table, and a photo on it. The person in the photo looks a lot like...Colette Brunel? But that can't be! Colette is a video game character! But then... No! I'm not in ToS! Impossible! The door is opening! Quick, act casual. I can't believe it! It's impossible!

It's Colette.

"Oh, hello Sister! I made you breakfast." she smiles, holding up a tray.  
"S-sister? What do you mean? I don't understand..." I shake my head, refusing to believe it.  
"Oh, you don't know, do you? Oh no, I knew they shouldn't have sent you away." she sighs, handing me the tray and walking out.

The food looks good. Eggs, sausages, beans, toast, bacon...everything that's good in breakfast. It looks perfect, and most likely took a lot of time to perfect. I try some toast, which wasn't too crispy or too soft. Mmm, I always love to eat toast... But, I should eat the rest, too. I don't want to disappoint the chef. Not like I mind. It's really good! This is the best breakfast ever! I've only just finished my plate, when the door opens again. I can hear two voices, arguing about something. One of them was Colette, while the other one was all too familiar.

"...Lloyd, please. Just wait here. The last thing she needs is to be in shock at the-" Colette was interrupted by the other person.  
"No, I want to see her! I don't want to wait! I haven't seen her in ten years! Please, let me see her!" Lloyd pleads, falling over right after.  
"L-Lloyd Irving??" I scream, knowing now why the voice was familiar.  
"You remember me? No way! And I thought you would have forgotten me!" he smiles, hugging me. This hug felt somewhat familiar.  
"Umm, yeah. I remember you, and Colette. Why wouldn't I?" I reply. It must have sounded like I was trying to convince me more than Lloyd of Colette.  
"Oh, alright then. That's good. I've missed you so much, Dana!" Colette breaks down into tears, giving me a huge hug. Her hair is so soft!  
"Hate to say it, but it's Saturday. It's time to go train." Lloyd says, looking a bit disappointed.  
"What about me?" I whine.  
"Hmm, she does need to practise as well. After all, she is going on the journey to save Sylvarant." Lloyd says, smiling this time.  
"Right. But, we need weapons. The chakrams are used by the Chosen only, so should we go for that? Or, a sword? Hmm, let's go see Grandmother, she will know!" Colette smiles, seemingly excited about training with me.  
"Yeah, ok. Let's find Grandma! I mean, Grandmother!" I get out of the bed. Thankfully, I'm still clothed.

And with that, we set of to find my grandma. Honestly, I don't know her. But this house feels familiar, this energy feels like home to me. And not just the house, but the village too. Is this...Iselia? Holy crap, I'm in Iselia! I know this place by heart! The school, the shop, some random house! They are all there! It's Iselia! But, I don't know why, but this place goes beyond game familiarity... Maybe Colette really is my sister, maybe Lloyd really was my friend, maybe I really did live in Sylvarant. I wonder...does that mean Genis Sage lives here? And Raine? I want to meet them! Maybe this isn't so bad after all! I think I can get used to the whole 'Chosen One' thing. But everyone keeps looking at me, and I hear whispers like "The other Chosen has returned. Thank the Goddess Martel. We have been praying for this for long enough." and I wonder if that's bad? Well, no time right now, because...wait, is that....Genis?? No way! I wonder if I knew him before I was shoved into another planet? Only one way to find out, I suppose.

"Hey Genis, come here!" Lloyd calls over to Genis, who comes running towards us.  
"Hey, what is it? I gotta go get something for Raine, she...D-Dana??" his pale face went even more pale, as he recognized me.  
"Aww, am I that recognizable?" I reply.  
"Oh, sorry. You won't know me will you? I'm-" he was cut off by me.  
"Genis Sage, brother of Raine Sage, who teaches at the local school. Am I correct?" I smile, as a look of shock settled on his face.  
"How did you know?" he whispered.  
"A message came to me in the form of a game. That's all I'm saying." I smile again, feeling triumph wash over me.  
"A game? You never told us that!" Colette frowns.  
"Never gave me the chance to." I reply.

After that, we spent an hour just talking. Talking about the past, the Giant Tree, the Goddess Martel... Pretty educational. We were having fun, until... Raine has come out. Oh no, Genis is in trouble. She doesn't look too happy! Run from the Ruin Maniac!

* * *

Sorry about the insult to Raine, but I thought that it would be a good way to end the chapter! I like Raine, honest! But controlling her is pretty tough at times on the game...but anyway, I will see you guys at the next chapter! Read and Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3 I'm not Dana Brunel

Umm, yeah. I'm not sure whether to make the story continue as they go through the adventure. I should really... Tell me what you think, guys! If I don't get reviews, I won't continue. Simple. Sorry I haven't posted in a while - been so busy! And I apologise for chapter length - gotta meet deadlines! Anyway, onto the story!

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN THE MADE-UP CHARACTERS AND THE FANFIC!_**

**Chapter 3 - I'm not Dana Brunel!**

**Raine's POV**

Why is Genis not back yet? I sent him to get something half an hour ago! He never takes long to get stuff! I swear, he's with Lloyd again. My brother spends too much time with Lloyd, even though he's a bad influence. But Genis never listens. Lloyd is going to make Genis stupid , I know it. I'm going to go look for Genis, they will most likely be at the North gates. I'm so angry with Genis and Lloyd! I go out and find the North town gate, with Genis, Lloyd, Colette and another person there. I storm over there, probably with a look of sheer rage on my face. I arrive there, and grab Genis' arm.

"Why are you here, when I told you to go get something??" I shout, my hand gripping his arm with bone-shattering force.  
"But, Raine, I-" Genis was interrupted by the stranger. Wait she's no stranger...it's Dana!  
"R-Raine Sage? THE Raine Sage?? Oh, thank the Goddess I've seen you at last!" she hugs me, seemingly very happy.  
"Dana...is it really you? After all this time?" I smile, the 15 year old girl still hugging me. I stroke her blonde hair, smooth just like Colette's.  
"Yes, it's me. It's such a relief to see you all again. I've missed you so much!" she looks up at me, her bright blue eyes filled with tears.  
"Raine, I'm sorry I didn't come back, but I really wanted to speak to Dana. It's been 10 years, after all!" Genis frowns.  
"It's alright, it can wait. But, for now, shouldn't you two be training?" I ask, looking towards Lloyd and Colette.  
"Well, we were, but then we bumped into Genis on our way to see Grandmother, because Dana needs a weapon too, being the Chosen..." Colette trails off, as usual "I see. Well, you shouldn't delay then. Come on, Genis, we have to leave them be." I say, looking at Genis.  
"But Raine, can't I practice magic with them? Please?" he pleads, giving me the 'Fluffy Puppy' look. I hate it when he does that.  
"Alright. But be home before dinner then, ok?" I sigh. Typical Genis, always wanting to be with Lloyd.  
"Yay! Thanks Raine!" he smiles, and then all four run off.

**Dana's POV**

Weapons...dangerous stuff. And it will be hard to master a weapon at the moment, I think. But Colette says it will be fine. I'll just go through horrible tests to see which weapon I'm more suited for. Oh, I hope it's an interesting weapon. Like Sheena's, or Presea's! Just not lame, like a SWORD! Oh, joy, originality! Bows wouldn't be too practical, because I'll be in hand-to-hand combat. So, no bow. What else...? Err...No clue. What would be good? I'll just have to wait until we find Colette's grandma. I refuse to believe that I'm just some character in a game. No way, no how. I'm not her sister! I'm not Dana Brunel!

* * *

See, that was short, right? I'm sorry! The next one will be longer, I promise!


End file.
